


an "unexpected" crossover

by flowersalesman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e17 Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersalesman/pseuds/flowersalesman
Summary: The cliffs in Gravity Falls look less like a flying saucer crashed through it, and more like the front of a boat. Dipper isn't sure what to take of this.





	an "unexpected" crossover

**Author's Note:**

> the game is to guess what the other fandom is. if you're here reading this, then thank you, i realize that unknowm crossovers can be pretty hit or miss.

“In order to seal the rift,” Ford said, “we’ll need an adhesive stronger than  _ anything  _ found on earth. Something...  _ extraterrestrial.” _

“W-what do you mean?” Dipper asked.

Ford kneeled beside him and swept an arm dramatically towards the valley. “Dipper, look at the peculiar shape of those cliffs. Doesn’t it remind you of anything?”

Dipper stared at the cliffs and tried to see... something. It  _ was  _ a little unusual, in that it looked like a  _ V  _ was carved straight out of the top. Below it was the man-made tunnel to let a river through for water supply.

His shoulder was tapped. Ford’s arm came into his view, and, as if revealing all his secrets, let the keychain in his hand drop.

“...I don’t get it,” Dipper said.

The miniature ship swung accusingly.

“A  _ boat,  _ Dipper, a boat, can’t you see? The prow must’ve cut right through those rocks!” Ford yelled, somehow both excited to share and impatient at the confusion.

“Great-Uncle Ford,” Dipper said, “are you trying to tell me that a  _ flying boat  _ broke the mountain- what, thousands of years ago?”

“I’m not  _ trying  _ to tell you, Dipper,” Ford said. Then he strode forward until he reached a decently sized rock, shoving it away with a foot to reveal a metal hatch.

“I’m  _ showing  _ you.”

He descended down the ladder without another word, and Dipper was forced to follow.

—

Below deck, there was a spacious room with what could only be a captain’s chair, complete with controls. It reminded Dipper heavily of Star Trek. Oddly enough, the chair wasn’t very large- definitely small enough for him, at least. Maybe the aliens that flew the ship were short?

No, he thought, then the rungs on the ladder would’ve been closer together, too. He had to reach pretty far to get down without slipping.

Ford hadn’t stopped to take in the scenery, so Dipper jogged to catch up. They walked into a hallway, went past closed doors without bothering to peek—and  _ wow,  _ was it tempting to explore  _ all the cool rooms— _ until they came to the door at the very end. He swung it open, and they stepped inside.

“This was, as far as I know, the main storage area; if this place has the adhesive we need, it’s going to be here.”

Ford started sifting through the veritable pile of junk in the room. The pile included, but was not limited to, a weird space theremin, a  _ lot  _ of stuffed animals that looked like eldritch horrors, an obscenely large aquarium that was shattered, and incredibly tacky clothes.

It might have come from space, but Dipper wasn’t confident that they’d find anything there.

“Uh, so,” Dipper said nervously, “speaking of  _ here-  _ you never really did explain the whole flying boat thing?”

Ford paused in his search and turned towards him. “Ah, right,” he said, clapping his hands together. “Well, basically, these aliens just happened to model their boat after what to us looks remarkably like a sailing boat. What a coincidence, right?”

He went back to what he was doing, but kept talking. Dipper decided to start digging through the stuffed animals while he listened.

“Actually, I found most of the material I needed for the portal here. For some reason, there was a  _ very  _ large pile of robot arms! Never figured that one out. I took them all either way. But while I was here, I also found some handwritten books- one was a captain’s log, one was filled with a  _ lot  _ of notes on necromancy—that one was actually hidden beneath a couple floorboards, which I can understand—but quite a few of them were just journals. Very detailed journals, too! I almost feel like I knew the crew that traveled here myself.”

Ford paused in his ramblings to inspect a deflated ball, only to throw it away in disgust.

“I couldn’t understand most of it, of course,” Ford continued. “Believe it or not, but translating alien language is  _ significantly  _ harder than translating any language that comes from Earth. But I know that these people left their planet because they were running from something.”

Dipper, nearly entranced by the way Ford was talking, accidentally unbalanced the pile of stuffed animals and toppled it over. A cloud of dust rose from the wreckage. He sneezed.

“Yes,” Ford said distractedly, “I used to be afraid that whatever they were running from would eventually come destroy us, but then I realized- it’s been thousands of years, and I’m sure the aliens on this ship are long dead by now. There’s next to no chance for it to find us by now.”

Dipper, coughing, asked through his tears, “D-did you— _ a-CHOO! _ —did you find out what their names were?”

“What?” Ford said, startled. It was as if he forgot Dipper was there in his reminiscing.

“The people who flew on this ship,” he clarified. “Did you learn their names?”

“Oh, no, not all of them,” Ford said. “I think they used different script depending on the person- it’s like if I would use the Japanese alphabets any time I wanted to talk about someone from Japan. What I  _ did  _ get, however, was the name of this ship.”

“And what was that?” Dipper asked.

“Ah- they called it the  _ Starblaster.” _


End file.
